


PITY PARTY.

by orphan_account



Series: 10 tragedies [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Child Neglect, Sad Sad, Schizophrenia, in a way? - Freeform, maybe its just chara who knows, this is all over the place, this is part of sorta back story to why chara is so edgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*It's not worth telling anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PITY PARTY.

"Hey! Come to my birthday party!"

Chara shoves an invitations into passing classmates hands, devilishly smiling. The kids take it unwillingly, of course. They knew Chara had a really bad temper, and her tantrums lasted forever it seemed. Chara was not a very nice person, to put it the best way possible.

It was Chara's birthday today. She was turning 10 years old, she had her favorite stripped sweater and a nice red ribbon in her hair. They're short hair was slightly curly, from braiding it and she felt so proud of herself because she didn't even need help from her mother. She didn't need help from any of her family members.

Chara was always an independent child. She never really payed attention to her parents, and her parents never payed attention to Chara likewise. She always considered the voices in her head her family. They always listened to when Chara wanted to talk, they were always there for her when their actual parents fought.

_*You don't need them anyways._

At school, the voices would comfort her when the other kids called her mean names, or talked about her bright red eyes. They would always call her the devil, and maybe they were right. Chara believed that maybe it was a good thing that they recognized her like something like that. Whenever the kids played pretend, Chara was always the bad guy. The voices cheered her on, as she played the role perfectly. It was so much fun.

_*Of only this was the real deal._

Normally, on a school day, Chara would wish school was longer, because she never wanted to go home to just stay in her room. But today? Oh boy, this was going to be a good day. After school, she would go to the 5 G store, and get stuff for her birthday party. She decided not to play during recess, and planned her party out. They were going to play some party games, open presents and then have cake. The plan was flawless.

_*It's not worth it, idiot._

Chara skipped to the store after school, the voices in her head whispering how dumb this was going, and sometimes the voices where mean to her but she ignored them because nothing was going to ruin today. She had 50 gold and she hoped it was enough to cover what she had. She gathered party hats, plates, two things of cupcakes and a bunch of party favors. She tossed them all on the conveyer belt and the cashier asked we're their parents were. Chara said she didn't care, and walked out with her purchases.

_*You could of easily stole those._

Chara got home, she walked around the house, searching for any sign of her parents. She was a bit disappointed that her parents wouldn't be able to meet her friends. She got even sadder when they didn't even leave her a note wishing her happy birthday, or telling her when they would be getting home.

"Anyone home..?"

_*Of course they aren't home._

Chara gave up trying to find her parents. She needed to get ready for her birthday party. She took out her supplies. She covered the table with the table cloth, set it for her classmates. She put ten candles on one cupcake. Chara grinned as she put out party favors and games. All she needed to do was wait.

Chara waited. She put on a birthday hat and sat on the couch, waiting anxiously. Every time she heard a car pass by, or someone passed on the side walk, she got excited. A few minutes passed. Maybe they're just late.

The doorbell rang and she sprung up, running to the door. This had to be one of her friends.

It was just the mailman. Chara collected the mail, tossing it to the side.

_*You could of put him out of his own misery._

Chara sighed, returning to the couch. An hour passed, maybe they were going to be late. She went up to her room and gathered her stuffed animals, and brought them down. She put party hats on them instead. She played a game of pin on the tail on the donkey.

_*A knife would of been more efficient, you know that._

Chara waited, and waited. She felt like her own parents forgot it was her birthday, but it's not like it's the first time they forgot about something. They constantly neglected to acknowledge her entirely sometimes. She felt like she didn't have a family at this point. Chara just hoped, and hoped that her friends, a friend, someone would show up to her birthday party. Maybe it was for her own good they forgot about her.

Chara stood by the door, examining herself in the mirror. Her expression was no longer as happy as it was at the beginning of the day, and this sweater was no longer so special. The little girl was sad, it felt like her reflection was staring back at her out of pity. A pit of anger settled in her stomach, and whatever this feeling way channelled the power of destruction.

She broke the mirror.

_*Determination._

Chara fell down onto the couch and held her hand, full of glass shards from when she punched whoever was staring back at her, and her tears blurred her sight when she had to light her own candles on her own.

"Mommy! Daddy! Anyone...!" She cried out, and she blew out the candles, wishing someone would come.

_*But nobody came._

And that was nothing new.


End file.
